A Mule, A Wolf, & A Tick
by YourLastFirstLove
Summary: a 3-shot on our favorite "if only" couple. Blackwater...
1. Leah

**So this is going to be most likely a 3-shot on Leah & Jacob. **

**Read let me know what you think. **

**I've also posted this at the Twilight Saga but it got deleted. :o[**

**But I'll probably post it again, just wanted readers here to enjoy it as well! :o]**

* * *

I watched my alpha frolic around the clearing with his imprint, and his one-day family in about six years when the half-breed matures. At that thought, Edward snaps his head looking up at me, fire in his eyes. _Whatever Edward _I think in my head _I'm allowed to think what I want in my head _I snapped mentally and he turned to once again gaze into Isabella's eyes, they are beyond ridiculous sometimes. I broke out of my thoughts when I felt a slight tug on my shorts. Looking down I saw a set of bright brown eyes gazing up at me.

"Leah, come play with me and Jake please." Reneesme begged.

"Maybe later Mule." I said calmly back although I was well aware of the three sets of eyes sending me daggers only five feet away. Apparently they didn't appreciate my pet name for their precious Loch Ness monster. But whatever, she liked the name and personally I liked calling her it. I watched her run away towards her imprints open arms, she recovered quickly from my rejections which was good since they happened so damn often. I'll give the little mule credit though, she is just as stubborn as one, she is utterly determined to make me play with her one day.

I looked at her and him and noticed how truly happy he looked. It didn't matter that it wasn't true happiness, that he wouldn't have given her the time of day if not for the curse of imprinting. But load and behold that is what it was. It couldn't be fought, although no one has ever tried; even those who didn't want it (hello Jacob Black) or those who should've fought for the one they made so many promises to (hello Sam Uley). I'm still bitter, I will not even try and deny that but I am long over Samuel Uley. Little did I know, that I would latch onto the next imprinted alpha wolf I could find. I never meant to fall in love with him and I wish I could say I didn't want to. But then again I don't know if that's true. I didn't mean to but for some reason fate made me fall in love with Jacob Black and I don't even know how it happened. Maybe it was the nights we patrolled together after leaving La Push, maybe it was the fact that we both understand each other, or even how he had once given me a sliver of chance of leaving La Push; I don't know and I wish I did. Not that it would change anything though, I would still have fallen in love with him and he would've still broken my heart by imprinting.

The sad thing was that he didn't even know it. I mean everyone knew it. Seth knew, Embry knew, the whole damn pack know. Shit, even Sam and his pack know. But not Jacob, no he didn't know. Because when he did phase all his thoughts were about his imprint and he only passed those thoughts onto us. I didn't even have to hide my feelings when he was phased, he didn't care enough about me to listen to my thoughts. Everything was about Reneesme and if it wasn't he would find some type of connection to connect it to her. To say that I was surprised would've been a lie because I wasn't. I should've known he would find some way to forever be connected to Isabella, he's devotion to her was astounding.

"Leah?" I heard a high-pitched annoying voice say. Turning my head towards the direction of the noise I came face to face with Edward's golden eyes. Shit I forgot about the whole mind reading thing again! "Leah, do you want to talk about it?" _Yeah right tick leave me the hell alone._ "Leah, things will work out one way or another I promise you that." _Oh yeah tick, and if it doesn't what am I going to do pull a suicide move like you._ "Leah…" _Get outta my head and get the hell away from me._ "I'm here spending time with my daughter and wife, you and Jacob followed us here." _I did not follow you tick! You know what? Whatever I'm outta here._

Stomping away from him, I made my way towards my alpha and his imprint.

"Jake, I'm gonna go." I say to Jacob's back who doesn't even seem to register the fact that I'm even talking to him. "Jake?" Nothing, he just kept laughing along with something the Mule had obviously showed him. "JACOB!"

"What Leah?" He finally turned around to respond.

"I'm heading out, just thought you should know."

"Oh is that all, you can go Leah I'm perfectly fine."

At that, I quickly turned on my heel and walked away from the man who had my heart in the palms of his hands, and yet didn't and couldn't register the fact that he was squeezing way too hard. Of course he would be fine, he was with his imprint; the only thing that mattered to him anymore; the thing that kept him down on the ground. But me? I wouldn't be fine. Because I had fallen in love with Jacob Black and there was no going back and what broke my heart even more was that even if he did know, I still don't think he would change. No I would never be fine, because Jacob Black was and would never be mine.


	2. Jacob

I watched as my beta left and I wanted nothing more than to follow her. After I imprinted I thought I was set, my destiny and fate had been decided for me. However, fate apparently wasn't ready for Leah Clearwater. Sure I had known her my whole life, from being Rach and Becca's friend, to becoming a gorgeous woman who fell in love with Sam Uley, then to become the first and only female shape-shifter to have ever existed. When that happened I hated her, damn everyone hated her pretty much but looking back on it, could you really blame her? People she loved and trusted not only hurt her, but also hurt her together and then the one man she believed she could fall back on no matter what left. No explanation, no preparation, and no time to grieve. There was no time or room for sorrow when having to deal with a vampire set on getting revenge and so she retaliated long, hard, and cruelly, fighting amongst the others in the pack. But like I said, looking back on it you couldn't really blame her. I knew if I had to be in Bella's head listening to all her thoughts about Edward I would've done and acted the same way.

When she followed me and Seth, I knew getting away from Sam was a big part of it, a huge bonus. I can't say that I regret it. Leah is one of the most loyal people I have ever met, but once you scorn her that's it. There is no going back no matter how much effort you put into it. I've watched and read her thoughts; she won't fight for someone who doesn't want to be in her life. In her eyes, it's either you want her in your life or you don't. Simple as that. So the day that Sam broke up with her no tears were shed, no angry words, just silence. It burned them so much more than any yelling and screaming would've done. She stayed silent until the day she learned the truth and all hell broke loose. Even after knowing about imprinting, Leah didn't give in and forgive Emily fully and she would never forgive Sam, ever. She felt betrayed and belittled; probably two of the things Leah hates most.

After I imprinted Leah began avoiding me at all cost. To her I had become possibly the worst scum on Earth, a pathetic lovesick puppy who couldn't tell the difference between up or down. Leah hated imprinting and she didn't even pretend not to be bitter anymore, although it was a lot more subdued these days for reasons I have yet to figure out. After I told her about Nessie, she didn't talk to me for three days either in human or wolf form, no she resorted to singing some damn song that I in turn couldn't get outta my damn head for the next week.

I don't know exactly when it happened. I could say something cheesy about the situation like looking deep into her eyes I realized she was the one I saw in my dreams but what Leah and me are is never and will never be cheesy. Somehow despite the imprinting, I fell in love with Leah Clearwater. I don't know how but I did. It could've been the way she pushed my buttons not fully to annoy me but to keep me grounded in this supernatural world we lived in, or the fact that we connected at one point. Or even the fact that she is simply a beautiful, gorgeous woman who I never truly appreciated before. Perhaps if I had never imprinted Leah and I could've ended up together back then but then again I don't think Leah would also herself to fall in love with a wolf knowing imprinting is possible.

Leah Clearwater is not only an anomaly, the first and only female shape-shifter to have ever existed, but she was also the first and only person to date to have been the cause of a broken imprint. Yet she didn't even know it. Damn I was in love with Leah Clearwater but her stubbornness refused to acknowledge or perhaps it was my fear of rejection that caused me to not truly open up to her. Heck, everyone knows I was in love with her. Edward knows, Bella knows, even Nessie knows. Crap, even Emmett knows and that's saying a lot. But yet, Leah had no idea or if she did she didn't hint at anything. I hid my thoughts about her from my pack by focusing solely on Nessie and everything surrounding her, making them think I was still imprinted on her. They didn't realize how hard I had to focus because all I wanted to do was think about Leah. Think about the way she laughed, truly laughed her eyes would light up with glee, or the way that she would always have to have the last word in an argument even if she was dead wrong or especially how amazing her legs looked in that short dress last week. No I didn't think about that, instead focused on Nessie doing this and doing that.

I spoke to my dad once after I began first falling for Leah, at the same time that my imprinting pull began fading slightly. He wouldn't give me any information about imprinting, saying quote "you need to figure this one out on your own son." Damn him, isn't a father suppose to give their sons advice but no not mine. Damn that crazy fool. With no one else to fall back out, I became more and more confused about Leah, Nessie, about this whole phenomenon called imprinting. And yet everyday, spending time with Leah I felt myself getting more and more attached to her. Okay, okay I knew I was falling more in love with her everyday and I was completely fine with it. One day talking to Bella I finally admitted out loud that I was utterly in love with Leah, the second I acknowledged it verbally I felt any and all ties to Nessie sizzle. I was free of the imprinting, I was free to love who I wanted to.

I ran to La Push yelling at my dad demanding to know what the hell just happened. He told me, the elders they had always known about this fact, even Harry Clearwater knew. An imprint could be broken. But if and only if, a wolf allowed himself to fall in love with someone else. Just feelings things didn't count, in order to solidify it, to make it real, the wolf had to admit it to themselves and to others. Because falling in love with someone that wasn't your imprint was the hardest thing a wolf would go threw and only one wolf had been able to do it. Me. Angered, frustrated and straight up confused I demanded Billy tell me why no one knew about this. Why weren't we informed when we all phased? Why the elders had kept this secret? Because it was mere myth he replied. Mere myth! The whole damn supernatural world we live it is suppose to be a myth but yet here I stand able to phase into a giant wolf at the drop of a hat. But he continued on telling me that no one had ever asked them, not even Sam who should've. He ranted that; if and only if when one of us had broken the imprint then they would've told us. Still angry at the fact that they had kept this from us I muttered a goodbye and left in a huff.

That was over a month ago, my talk with Bella, Billy; the day the imprint broke and I had yet to tell anyone in either packs about it. Like I said I wanted nothing more than to follow my beta as I watched her walk away and yet my own stubbornness and fear kept to me glued to the ground.

"You should follow her." Edward said. "Talk to her."

Shaking my head, "It's not that easy. You don't just walk up to someone like Leah and profess your love to her."

"Yes you can Jacob. You can do it, before its too late." He replied.

"What do you mean before it's too late?" I snapped, glaring at him earning a scowl in return from Nessie and Bella.

"I've heard your thoughts about Leah, Jacob. Someone else is bound to realize how special she truly is, just like you have. Like I said talk to her before it's too late."

"Edward's right Jake." Bella chimed in. I looked at her and she was smiling widely. "Go and talk to her now." Looking around, I noticed the entire Cullen family had come out of the house, smiling at me in what I interpreted as smiles of encouragement. Seconds later I felt a small hand being placed on my cheek, images of Leah and myself filling my mind. _Happy_. Was Nessie's simple message. Kissing Nessie on the forehead and giving Bella a quick hug, I bounded off towards La Push, where currently my heart was. The Clearwater residence soon came into view and with shakily legs I made my way towards the front door and knocked quickly. Flinging open the door, Leah came into view and my breath got sucked out of me like so many times before. She is gorgeous, threw and threw I thought to myself.

"What Jacob?" Leah said although I could hear her heartbeat quicken ever so slightly. Could she possibly feel the same way about me? I guess there was only one way to find out.

"Leah, we need to talk."


	3. Blackwater

"What Jacob?" I demanded trying to keep my breathing steady. "What do you have to tell me now, when only 10 minutes ago you were ignoring me completely?"

"I love you."

I stood there silent, trying to focus while at the same time cursing myself for imaging that Jacob had just professed his love to me.

"Leah, hun, did you hear me?" Jacob stated taking a step towards me. "Leah, I love you." There goes my mind again, imaging things. Maybe I should have Vamp doc check me out, make sure I'm not losing my mind for real. Jacob continued walking towards me until he was in arm's reach of me, I could feel him scrutinizing me waiting for a response. Finally he stepped into the space that I call my personal bubble, grasping my trembling hands into his. "Leah? Leah? Say something, anything. Please."

"What did you say Jake?" I whispered.

"I love you Leah."

"LIAR!" I screamed backing away from him in anger. "You shut the hell up you imprinted mutt! You can't love me, you love her, your imprint. I can't compete with that, I WON'T compete with that."

"Leah, I promise…"

"I stop believing in promises a long time ago." I said thru clenched teeth. "Now get out of my house."

"NO! I'm not leaving until you stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me." Jacob stated standing his ground.

"Fine, you stay. I'll leave!" I screamed for bolting out the back door. I phased even before I had reached the camouflage of the forest. Sprinting away from the man that was toying with my heart. I felt the shimmer of a pack member and even before I could hear his thoughts I knew it was him.

_Leah. Please stop._

_NO! Leave me alone Black you asshole._

_Leah. Here, look for yourself._

And before I could protest, my mind was bombarded with Jacob's thoughts. I saw how he slowly developed feelings for me despite the imprint, how he tried hard to deny it. I saw the struggle he went thru daily trying to hide his feelings from not just me but everyone else in the pack for fear of scaring me away completely. The subtle watching of me whenever we were all together, how one simple dress distracted him for weeks. How my laughter made him happy inside, especially if he was the one making me laugh. But most impacting of all, was the memory of him confessing his love for me to of all people Bella Swan, I stand corrected Bella Cullen and the sub sequential breaking of the imprint. With that I slammed to a stop whirling around only to find Jake in his wolf form right behind, watching me apprehensively.

_Jake._

_Leah, I love you. _

Walking up to him slowly, I caressed his muzzle with my own in what has to be the most intimate gesture ever done between wolves. _Jake, you're mine?_

_Yes, Leah I'm yours._

_Took you long enough dummy. Do you know how long I've been in love with you? How hard its…_

_You love me? _ Jake stated, happiness being emitted from him.

_Yes, I love you. _


End file.
